テンプレート:Npcbox
}}| }| }} |body = width="100%" style="background-color: #000000; color: white;" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　称号 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　職業 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　性別 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　種族 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　レベル } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　難易度 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　士気 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　気力 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" 　地方 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" 　地域 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" 　村落 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" 建物内 } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" 　ダンジョン } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" 　場所 } }} - }}}}| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" 　座標 }, } }} } }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} Category:NPC Use this template for all NPC found within the game that are not located in a PvMP zone. ; name : The name of the NPC. Defaults to . ; image : The filename of an image to include. Image will be scaled down to 200px width or 300px height, whichever is greater. ; title : The unique title of the NPC. This should only be filled in if the title differs from the role or if the NPC has no role but has a title. Examples: If Frodo Baggins is a Supplier (vendor), but in-game it states Ringbearer under his name, then Ringbearer is the title and Supplier is the role. If Gandalf has Wizard under his name in-game, but he does not have a role (other than Quest, which is recorded separately), then his title is Wizard and role is left blank. ; role : The role that the NPC fulfills. Used to categorize NPC by type. Examples: Burglar Trainer, Master of Apprentices, Notary, Heavy Armoursmith, Novice Tailor. ; gender : The sex of the NPC. Specify "Male", "Female" or "Neutral". Default not shown. ; race : The race of the NPC. Default not shown. Braces automatically included. ; level : The level of the NPC. Default not shown, and not used for NPCs where this is unspecified. ; difficulty : The "difficulty" of the NPC. Default not shown, and not used for NPCs where this is unspecified. Examples: Normal, Defender, Avenger, Hero ; morale : The total amount of morale of the NPC. Default not shown, and not used for NPCs where this is unspecified. Thousands should be split with a comma, so 1000 is 1,000. ; power : The total amount of power of the NPC. Default not shown, and not used for NPCs where this is unspecified. Thousands should be split with a comma. ; location : DEPRECIATED. Do not use "location". Use "area", "settlement", "interior" and "dungeon" as appropriate instead. The name of the town/settlement/city/sub-zone in which the NPC can be found. Default not shown. Braces automatically included. Examples: Gondamon, Noglond, Haudh Lin, Falathlorn ; region : The name of the region in which the NPC can be found. Used to categorize "Category: NPCs" and NPC by location. Tooltip Coords will use "region" if "map" is not defined. Examples: Ered Luin, The Shire, Angmar ; area: The name of the area in which the NPC can be found. Used to categorize "Category: NPCs". Examples: Falathlorn, Hobbiton-Bywater, Carn Dûm ; settlement: The name of the settlement in which the NPC can be found. Used to categorize "Category: NPCs". Examples: Celondim, Michel Delving, Aughaire ; interior: The name of the interior in which the NPC can be found. Used to categorize "Category: NPCs". Examples: Scholar's Enclave, Shire Standard House ; dungeon: The name of the dungeon in which the NPC can be found. Used to categorize "Category: NPCs". Examples: Silver Deep Mine ; map: Used by maprefNS/EW. Examples: Thorin's Gate, Shire Homesteads ; maprefNS : The N/S coordinates at which the NPC can be found. Not shown without map or region. Examples: 51.2S, 22.9N ; maprefEW : The E/W coordinates at which the NPC can be found. Not shown without map or region. Examples: 28.4E, 33.0W ; quest : If the NPC is involved in one or more quests, enter something (such as "yes" or "x") for this parameter. Otherwise leave it blank. This field is not actually displayed, but anything other than blank will categorize the article in Category:Quest NPCs. ; type1 : Used to categorize NPC by type, if needed. This field is not actually displayed, but needs to be entered accurately for proper categorization. Example: If the NPC's role is Supplier, but the NPC only appears during the Spring Festival, then this field's input is Seasonal, and the article is then added to category Seasonal NPCs. ; type2 : Same as type1, this should only be used if additional categorization is needed. Usage Boilerplates Copy & Paste, then fill in the blanks. Plain for Combat NPCs | image = .jpg | title = | role = Combat | gender = | race = | level = | morale = | power = | difficulty = | region = | area = | dungeon = | map = | maprefNS = | maprefEW = | quest = | type1 = | type2 = }} Plain for Non-Combat NPCs | image = .jpg | title = | role = | gender = | race = | region = | area = | settlement = | interior = | dungeon = | map = | maprefNS = | maprefEW = | quest = | type1 = | type2 = }} | image = .jpg | title = マゾム協会 | role = 名声アイテム販売人 | gender = 男性 | race = ホビット | location = 大堀町 | region = ホビット庄 | maprefNS = 33.4S | maprefEW = 75.6W | quest = | type1 = 名声システム | type2 = }}